The present invention relates generally to plumbing fittings and, more particularly, to those fittings which are specially adapted to connect multiple water lines.
Most urban and suburban residential structures are provided with a single incoming water line which branches from the general municipal water distribution system. As a structure is being built, a trench is typically dug, leading from the water main to the structure foundation. Along this trench, the incoming water line is positioned up to the point where it enters the structure. Once the line is in place, the trench is filled.
In a multi-family structure, such as an apartment unit, it is also typical to provide a single branch from the municipal system to the vicinity of the building. Just prior to entering the structure, however, the line is branched into individual lines leading to each unit. As a result, each individual family unit is provided with its own incoming line.
It is typical in such installations to use conventional tee-fittings to provide the necessary branches to the individual units of the multi-family structure. However, in the common situation of four or eight units to such a structure, it is necessary to use three or seven such fittings, respectively. This is not only inconvenient in that soldered connections of the individual tees must be made, but also is relatively expensive in view of the number of fittings which must be used. Further, because of the right angle arrangement of the branch lines formed by these fittings, it is quite awkward to arrange the various lines within the trench provided. Alternately, the trench must be expanded in the vicinity of the fittings, thereby creating additional work.
What is needed, therefore, is a plumbing fitting that overcomes the disadvantages of using a plurality of tee-fittings in making connections to an incoming water line for a multi-unit structure. Such a fitting should be simple in design and economical to produce, as well as providing for easy connection to the branch water lines leaving the fitting.